Team Shichi
by NatNicole
Summary: Three very different children shared one thing in common. Can their secrets help them survive this harsh world they now live in?
1. Episode 1

**Summary:** Kakashi stared at his first actual students, filled by an increasing sense of dread as he thought: _A ramen-loving prankster, a violent bookworm and a pyromaniac. Why me…?!_

* * *

Catchy music played as three 12-year-olds stood together on top of a small, rocky mountain which overlooked a forest. The trio's silhouettes cleared to reveal a blond, a pinkette and a ravenette. Wind made the trees' leaves swirl upwards, forming the words:

 ** _Team Shichi_**

The title then burst into emerald flames. Its dying embers fell atop the trio, whom leapt off.

Raven leaned against a tree trunk, dark eyes turning crimson with three black 'commas' in each. Pinky was reading a thick book atop a wide branch, underneath her Blondie sitting on a swing while rapidly eating ramen.  
 _"I can see it,_ "  
Blondie ran through the forest with the other two close behind.  
 _"We'll book it to the goal line_."  
Blondie slowed a bit, whirling around to hold out a hand to each of his/her teammates. All three smirked as they linked their hands to form a triangle.  
 _"Still, you and me,_ "  
They fought together against their grouped-into-threes classmates and two more trios.  
 _"We don't know,_  
 _We don't know_  
 _Enough about it."_

Raven and Blondie rolled on grass, a silver-haired young man watching from the side-lines. Pinky disappeared from beside him and reappeared between the pair of fighters, bashing their heads together to end the brawl.  
 _"We've gone past it,_ "  
All four walked out of their home village, sharing sincere grins (Silver's hidden by his mask). Four flashbacks, showing their defining moments – Blondie spoke to a distressed Pinky with regret; Pinky furiously walked past Raven, but he grabbed her hand in tears; Raven and Blondie stepped away from Pinky in horror; Silver stared at the trio, single eye wide in shock as they glared defiantly at him with their arms linked.  
 _"To the point of no return_.  
 _No looking back_."  
The quartet trained together in various ways with some mishaps – Raven often causing fires, Pinky smashing things to smithereens, and Blondie making crazy clones that wreaked havoc.  
 _"We don't know,_  
 _We don't know_  
 _Enough about it."_

The trio sparred with Silver being judge, each pair resulting in a devastating clash where both shinobi ended up passing out.  
 _"We got this._  
 _We got this._  
 _We got this now."_  
Pinky yelled out as she punched cleanly through a wall with her blue-glowing fist while her free hand softly glowed green, Raven covered himself with a small black inferno as his red-and-black eyes gained a kaleidoscope pattern, Blondie leapt into the air holding a blue ball of wind in his/her hand and pulsing with a red aura.  
 _"Getting all fired up._ "  
Each (adult team leader included) fell to their knees, breathing laboured as both sweat and blood covered their beaten bodies. The respectively black (Silver), navy blue and white (Raven), crimson and dark gray (Pinky), and orange and teal (Blondie) clothes were torn.  
 _"We'll let_ _sweat drip from every pore now."_

They travelled across various landscapes, eventually arriving in front of familiar front gates.  
 _"There's so many things we don't know._  
 _We'll remember our journey home._ "

Each of the trio greeted their individual friends, who they had previously fought in the forest.  
 _"Everyone,_ "  
Pinky crossed her arms with a fond smile and Raven smirked in amusement as a grinning Blondie tackle-hugged Silver.  
 _"Even him,_ "  
All four faded into a shadow in their respective colours.  
 _"Become silhouettes."_

The trio grew from babies covered by a dark adult shape into happy toddlers that became a bit taller as they met in school before walking out at 12 wearing the same metal plate each and meeting Silver as he jumped down from the roof to stand in front of them.  
 _"You and I, we're now growing old._ "  
Silver looked over his broken team in sorrow, the youngster' respective eyes tear-filled.  
 _"There's some things we can't protect and hold._ "  
The one in danger rapidly changing from Raven to Pinky to Blondie, their hands were gripped by the other two to keep them from falling into a dark ravine.  
 _"Don't let go!_ "  
The trio were 8 years old, sitting on their school's roof. They exchanged sincere smiles while linking hands with their fingers intertwined.  
 _"We all know_  
 _We'll never give it up."_

The quartet stood their ground, in front of them atop a rocky mountain a group of shadowed people in black cloaks decorated by red clouds. Their heads were the only body part visible (one of them not even showing that little due to his orange, swirly mask).  
 _"So many things we don't know._ "  
All four leapt forward, going over the dozen or so people and linking hands as they fell from the sky towards the forest in a 4-pointed star formation. Each member of the quartet was grinning.  
 _"We'll remember our journey home."_

Their numerous friends, allies and enemies (not necessarily in that order) rapidly flashed through the quartet's minds.  
 _"Everyone,_ "  
Silver stood shocked in front of the other masked person, whose face became visible as his mask shattered and its pieces fell.  
 _"Even him,_ "  
The quartet ran through the forest again, this time once more being coloured shadows.  
 _"Become silhouettes."_

The four coloured shadows battled all sorts of opponents – including a snake-like ravenette, a powerful blonde woman and a white-haired man.  
 _"And one last time our shadows dance within the wind."_  
The trio floated down from the sky, landing back on top of the mountain they'd started from.  
 _"Like a leaf, we'll always float away…"_

* * *

 **1\. Triple Toddler Trouble**

* * *

 _...Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is my idiocy finally getting me killed! You'd think a 21-year-old knows to **not** run on the road and get flattened by a truck._ That detached thought was all the literally wispy young woman managed to mentally voice before outright oblivion re-claimed her. The next time she regained full consciousness, her _weird and wonky_ body was squeezed, followed by coming out the end of a narrow tunnel covered in gloop. So she screamed.

At 3 months old, her new infantile brain had become developed enough to allow rare occasions of coherent thought. She reflexively burst into tears at learning she was held by a normal person instead of a giant, having somehow been reincarnated and now being a baby. _What the fuck?! I haven't cried for **six months**! Stupid baby body._

Two more months went by before she could think straight again. _Why do I feel so damn safe and content when Mummy holds me? Wait, did I just call her 'Mummy'?! Oh, hell_ ** _no_** _. I don't need new parents; I just started my own life! No, no, put me down, Mu_ – _Lady! I can take care of myself BY MYSELF! Screw this, I wish I'd stayed **dead**!_

Unfortunately, her infant instincts made it impossible to keep her distance (emotionally, though neither could she do so physically). Not to mention the 5-month-old **needed** care. Resting her head against the lightly tanned, lavender(?)-haired female's upper chest, the tiny adult couldn't help feeling safe and content. _Maybe this isn't so bad... Nope, don't get comfy! Dammit._ And, as do all other infants, she let her displeasure be known through crying.

* * *

When 6 months old, she moved on from babbling (the tantrums had gotten old) to attempting to speak whenever awake. "Talkative, aren't we, Sakura-chan?" her new mother (it was far too mentally exhausting to attempt avoiding a growing parent-child bond when the other young woman constantly showered her with love) cooed.

 _And that's another thing; why did I end up getting randomly reborn in Japan? Or China, or Korea, or wherever the heck this place is? And how come_ **_I_** _got reincarnated in the first place?! Why not someone who actually **deserves** a second chance at life?_

Her questions unanswered, Sakura could only nuzzle her new mummy's neck and glance blearily at the simple, somewhat eccentric village they were walking through on a quick shopping trip. _Are we in an old-fashioned place, or did I somehow travel back in time to boot?_

* * *

By 9 months old, the woman-turned-baby had mastered crawling, to her mummy's conflicting pride and horror – the latter due to little Sakura never staying in one spot for longer than a few seconds, as she was busy exploring their simple apartment (located above a lovely flower shop in which the young woman worked as an assistant). Her walking made things ten times worse.

"You have quite the little adventurer there, Mebuki-chan!" the flower shop's owner – whose very long, dirty blonde hair, to Sakura's slight disappointment since she and her new mother both had a strange hair colour each, was tied back in a ponytail save for the spiky fringe – remarked as the pinkette infant was plucked away from a vaseful of cherry blossoms. His mildly amused smile widened at their matching pouts. "Ha-ha, the two of you are so **cute**!"

Smiling in amused exasperation, said female rolled her round, light forest green eyes as she shifted Sakura in her embrace. "Thank you again, by the way," the babyfied woman's parent whispered in gratitude.

Her boss waved his hand. "Don't mention it; what kind of a gentleman would I be to leave a damsel to her distress? Besides, accidents happen." He then grinned teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blushing, Mebuki promptly punched him on his jaw. The man was a bit too close to dodge her hit.

Sakura giggled.

* * *

 _I. Am. So. BORED!_ an infant with straw-blonde hair thought, somehow curbing his/her instinct to immediately cry, _Being a baby **sucks**. And, again, WHY THE HECK WAS I REBORN **MALE**?! It's karma for never being stupid and girly, isn't it?!_

She squirmed underneath the blankets, tears prickling in her new blue-gray eyes. **_Crap_** _! Heeere we go..._ Cue the wailing.

One of the orphanage workers came over to the crib and tenderly picked 'him' up. The youngster rocked the reincarnated teen, humming. _Glad it's you... Natsukun._ Yawning, 'he' eventually drifted off to sleep to a gentle whisper of "Have a nice nap, Naruto-chan".

* * *

The next morning, little Naruto blinked as she sat alone in a corner of their shabby playroom. _Huh. So his name is actually 'Natsu' and the 'kun' is what people tack on after it. Go figure..._

Despite being only 8 months old, Naruto had the mental capacities of a youn child rather than a baby's as a result of her previous life. _Although I wonder why I'm not 18 on the inside? ...Meh, not important!_

The sunkissed infant puffed up her whiskered cheeks, clumsily crossed her tiny arms and pouted. _MEANIES! …Except for you, Natsu; you're cool._

No longer eavesdropping (not that the two assistants realized she was capable of understanding them) on the conversation about 'himself', Naruto looked at her new hands. _Sooo then, my new name's **Uzumaki Naruto** , huh? … … … BEWARE THE SUPER SAIYAN!_ "BEWAH DE TUPEW TAYA!" Just because she could.

Her fellow orphans began shouting baby babble with her, though Naruto shouted butchered Disney quotes she liked. The woman whom had been speaking with (and in the process very much infuriating) Natsu stopped their one-track conversation as she turned to glare coldly at the whiskered baby.

Natsu stepped in her way, a scorching glare daring the female assistant to go anywhere near Naruto with the intent to harm 'him'. She scoffed at the orangette's protectiveness and left the room. Running a hand through his short mess of spiky hair, Natsu sighed in relief. He turned his attention on the infants and toddlers.

And promptly blanched. _They're **not** gonna shut up any time soon! ...This is karma, isn't it?_

* * *

Two months later, Naruto was walking around as well as a baby could. Natsu laughed at the sight of his self-appointed charge playing infantile tag with some of the 1- and 2-year-olds. Ignoring his colleague's sneer, the 15-year-old picked Naruto up after the blond ran into a wall. She giggled at the cuddling and mild teasing that followed, even though Natsu had no clue the infant actually understood what was being said.

"Nat!" The teen froze. Another giggle. "Nat, Nat, NAT!"

Slowly looking at the 10-months-old baby in amazement, Natsu asked: "D-did ya just say...?" Naruto patted his white-rimmed round goggles, which were attached to a wide green headband, in response.

"AAIIEEE!" The other workers in the orphanage rushed into the room at the loud sound that might have been a scream. Then instantly facepalmed, snorted or groaned.

Natsu was dancing around with Naruto in his arms. "He said my name! I'm ickle Naruto-chan's **first word**!" The blond joined him in laughter.

* * *

A baby with jet-black hair that stuck up at the back kept kicking his crib. _Blind. Stupid. Ignorant. Bast–_ His litany of mental self-insults was cut short by a young, calm voice:

"Little brother, what are you doing?"

Startled by it as well as by his own conflicted feelings now rushing to the forefront, the 1-year-old's reddening pale face whitened. Coal eyes went wide. He froze, starting to tumble down to the floor.

In the split-second all of that happened, a pair of small yet strong arms stopped his descent. The tiny ravenette looked up, instinctively giving an infantile grin as he exclaimed: "'Tachi-nii!"

The 6-year-old smiled in mild amusement at his baby brother, though said infant still noticed the worry in matching eyes. He didn't get a chance to react to that, however; Itachi poked the 1-year-old's forehead.

Inwardly smirking, the reincarnated male reached up and tugged on a handful of silky, jaw-length hair. " **Pwetty**!" Itachi indulged him, letting the smaller boy play with the soot black locks of hair for a moment while smiling gently.

"There you are, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan," their mother quietly exclaimed from the doorway.

 _Not 'mother', Mikoto. Except she is 'Mama', but she's NOT and is yet isn't–_ " **Little brother**." _Big brother. Not a murderer, not a character; MY BROTHER!_

Picking up Sasuke in a comforting embrace that lessened the tearful wailing into sobbing on his shoulder, Itachi walked over to an anxious Mikoto. "Little brother, you should let go." The baby boy kept clinging to him.

"NO! 'Tachi-nii!" _Don't leave me! Please, I can't lose you! We're brothers; older siblings aren't supposed to leave their little brothers behind! PLEASE STAY!_

Mikoto knelt down and wrapped both boys in a motherly embrace that did little to quell Sasuke's grief. For the longest time they remained like that, until her husband came over with the intention of inquiring why Itachi was tardy for training.

Fugaku stared at the sight of his youngest hiccupping with tear-tracks on his little cheeks. Strict and driven, he nevertheless cared for his family and so lowered himself to give his wife a half-hug while ruffling Sasuke's hair with his free hand.

The three true Uchihas would never know that was the moment a certain 28-year-old infant mentally swore _to protect all three of them, **no matter the cost**_.

* * *

A.N.: Sooo, what cha thiiink? Haven't seen this kinda twist on the S.I. cliché (b.t.w., I absolutely LOVE those kinda fics; cliché does **NOT** equal bad) anywhere on this site yet, so figured I might as well write it myself.

About Naruto's gender identity issue, I'm referring to him as male coz that's how he is physically. But a certain jutsu will soon occasionally change that... *smirks* Also, I am **not** transgender  & so apologize if anything I write comes off insulting; Naruto's not supposed to be like that either, since I know nothing about such things, so his gender identity is bound to make nooo sense to normal people. Feel free to ignore it!

Age on moment of death: Sasuke 28; Sakura 21; Naruto 18. Yes, I'm making **Sasuke** "the mature one". And an arsonist. *deadpans:* ...My definition of a responsible adult needs work.

Physically, Sasuke is a month older than Sakura whom is a month older than Naruto. Don't care what's canon in that regard. Mentally they are 14, 11 & 8, respectively; no way can baby brains hold their full intellectual capacities!

Yes, the Natsu I'm using is from the anime _'Fairy Tail'_. Except, to avoid the conclusion of him being this Sakura's dad, I switched his hair colour from light pink to orange. And he's gentler than Fairy Tail's Natsu, as seen when he looks after baby Naruto. …No idea what I'm gonna do with him once Naruto graduates, though. Feel free to leave suggestions if ya happen to get an idea!

I fused 3 fic ideas into one, so don't be surprised by certain canon details getting thrown out the window, e.g. Sakura's mum in this has her canon husband's colouring & is not married. Also, I'm using _'Narutopedia'_ as my guide, but otherwise making everything up as I go along.

Inspired by _'Kakashi's Kid'_ and not in the least bit original concept-wise. But I hope my try-to-survive-in-a-terrifying-world-filled-with-ninjas plot makes up for that.

P.S. To hear the intro, see on YouTube _'Naruto Shippuden Opening 16_ _「_ _Silhouette_ _」_ _(English Cover by NateWantsToBattle)'_ by RagingxGhosts. I don't own it either, though I plan on trying to animate what I wrote some day & posting it on YouTube so that I can watch it for fun.

* * *

 ** _Outtake_**

[An A.U. scene that will NOT be in this fic at any point, but **was** the reason I started writing the story:]

Naruto had just introduced himself (out of which the others only got that he was completely obsessed with ramen and wanted to become Hokage to earn respect). _He's grown up in a very interesting way_ , Kakashi mused. "All right, next."

There was a short moment of silence. As he was sitting in the middle, Sasuke decided to speak up. His introduction was a little worrying, considering he hated a lot of things and had nothing he actually liked – not to mention his ambition to "kill a certain someone"! The silverette resolved to keep a close watch on this kid.

Kakashi looked at the pinkette – whose hair had apparently been crudely cut recently – with his visible eye. "Last one." _She's the only newbie I haven't had a chance to observe. Although, Pinky is a civilian so..._

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes include tasty food, improvement at being a shinobi and playing any games. Dreams for the future...? I guess helping Sasuke and Naruto to achieve their goals, since I absolutely DESPISE **trash who abandon their comrades**."

Kakashi froze at the last few words, uttered with such intensity by his new female student. _WHA– HOW?!_

Sakura winked with a thumbs up, on the inside gleefully cackling at achieving the aim of making her favourite character speechless for a bit. _Ha-ha, GOTCHA, Kakashi-senpai!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Save for my O.C. Self-Inserts (technically), I own NOTHING. And this is semi-A.U. because I'm a total moron who can't remember much of what I've read of the _'Naruto'_ manga  & seen in its TV show.


	2. Episode 2

**2\. Challenge of Chakra**

* * *

Eight weeks passed since Sasuke's heart-wrenching realization of his current whereabouts. The reincarnated man was sitting on a futon, a sheet of paper on his lap and a pen gripped in his (annoyingly weak and tiny) hand. _The_ 'Naruto' _world… There are only **ten** worse anime's to have ended up reborn into. Pfft, at least I'm not in **D.B.Z.**!_

 _Okay, what do I remember about the TV show and the manga…?_ Biting his lip, an anxious Sasuke started slowly writing wobbling letters onto the paper.

Having more or less (infuriatingly slowly) mastered his new body's gross motor skills during the past two months and well on his way to discreetly doing the same with fine motor skills, he had spent three long weeks teaching himself to write in secret (with the results looking like a 3-year-old's scribbles, but at least they were starting to get legible) by slowly drawing each letter with a pen gripped in his tiny hand. _Thank you for helping me hide in the shadows, big brother. Even if you don't know that's a side-effect of geniusness putting you in the limelight 24\7._ The tiny ravenette trembled, dropping the pen. _I'm so, so grateful for that; being labelled a 'prodigy' would be disastrous, but… But you **aren't** just some random genius! You're Itachi-nii; **my** brother, mine to protect. You an' Mama an' Papa… are all very precious to me._ Furiously wiping away the tears in his eyes, Sasuke resumed making a list.

Over an hour passed. Finished, the 14-months-old adult read through it.

 _'Important Info_

 _- **Naruto** has a demon fox in his stomach. His parents, Minato Namikaze and **Kushina** Uzumaki, died during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, with **Minato** sealing the Kyuubi into their son._

 _- **Sasuke** becomes an orphan thanks to the Uchiha massacre, for which Madara Uchiha, a kid Itachi and someone else (the Third Hokage?) are responsible. He betrays Konoha after getting a cursed hickey from a snake-like paedophile named Orochimaru during ninja exams._

 _- **Sakura** is a weak fangirl whom lives a normal life with her civilian parents. Becomes a badass teenager ala Tsudane's training, defeating the puppet master (and poison expert) of Akatsuki. Obsesses over Sasuke from start to finish._

 _-When Naruto is a teenager, **Akatsuki** starts kidnapping the demon-holders. Members of that criminal organization include **Itachi** , his shark-guy partner **Kisame** , a puppet master named **Sasori** , **Deidara** the arsonist, **Zetsu** (physically bipolar tree/ceramic guy who's a spy master), a bounty hunter made from threads(?) called **Kakuzu** (has multiple hearts and, like Hidan, is immortal), **Hidan** (a psycho who firmly believes in "Jashin-sama"), **Konan** (fights with paper), **Nagato** /Pein (leader, except not really 'cause of Madara; has a dozen copies of himself), and **Tobi**._

 _- **Obito** Uchiha is alive but insane from grief. His teammates as a kid were **Rin** Nohara (whom committed suicide through Kakashi to prevent a demon attack on Konoha) and **Kakashi** Hatake (was an Anbu member and feels a shitload of guilt over "murdering" Rin)._

 _-When Team 7 are in their teens, shit hits the fan BIG TIME. Zombies popping up, towns levelled, etc. Madara is behind all that. The 9 demons play a key part! And there's some Moon Eye Plan that Obito and Madara are aiming for, to put the whole world into an illusion._

 _- **Danzō** is a Sharingan stealer! And runs a secret organization called "Root", which includes kidnapping and brainwashing many local orphans. His most dangerous henchman by far is **Kabuto** , whom also works for **Orochimaru**._

 _- **Gaara** and other jinchurikis (demon holder people) are hugely mistreated their whole lives. And he is a total psychopath as a result, killing anyone whom fights him._

 _-Main Shinobi Techniques: Taijutsu (the physical element); Genjutsu (a.k.a. Mind Fuck); Ninjutsu (supernatural ninja bullshit)._

 _-Kakashi Quotes: "Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."; "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."; "To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward."'_

Sasuke read through what he had written, left eye twitching. _This is sooo helpful, NOT! Dammit! I should've read or watched_ 'Naruto' _much more. Frigging **imbecile**... Aww, just GREAT!_ He started crying, his baby body unable to keep quiet as fury and anxiety over his situation filled the dark-haired infant.

He managed to fold his sheet of paper and stuff it into the sock on his left foot, then started throwing a full-blown temper tantrum just as Mikoto entered the room. She picked him up.

"Shh, Sasuke-chan... What's wrong?" the young-ish woman gently questioned her youngest while rubbing his back in circles.

"Mah-ma...! I'mma dummy!" The adult part of Sasuke's mind was mortified by his blurted words.

"Whatever gave you that idea, sweetheart?"

"Nngh…" After a moment of silence, Sasuke' stomach growled. Mikoto chuckled at his blush and carried him into the kitchen. She suggested making a snack of seaweed onigiri for when Itachi would return home from the Academy. Sasuke clapped his hands, happily exclaiming: "An' dango!"

Mikoto chuckled, then shook her finger. "Now, now, Sasuke-chan. Your brother eats sweet things too much as it is," she pointed out, poking his forehead with an index and middle finger.

"Pwetty pweath?" Sasuke innocently widened his eyes for good measure. His mama outright laughed at that.

"Fine, my adorable baby boy. Hopefully, Itachi-kun actually eats his steak too for once, to be a good role model." Sasuke giggled – _Dang it! I'm a **man** , not a little girl!_ – at her muttered comment; his brother preferred cabbage over steak, to the adult infant's secret amusement. Mikoto smiled at him fondly.

* * *

After dinner, Itachi excused himself. Sasuke frowned at his beloved sibling's thoughtful expression. _What's wrong, big brother?_ He got up and, after a hasty "Me go?" (to which Fugaku nodded), ran after the older boy.

"Itachi-nii?" the tiny ravenette asked after sliding open his brother's bedroom door.

Itachi looked at Sasuke from the bed as he stopped playing with a kunai to sit up instead. "Little brother. Something bothers you, doesn't it?" the 6-year-old softly stated, not in the least surprised the smaller boy spoke better when they were alone. _Is that unusual, or par the course? I can't tell since my own intelligence has always been above average._

Sasuke responded with a mere nod. He rushed over, flinging himself at Itachi (whose arms were spread wide to catch him). As the brothers embraced, the smaller one of the two sniffled. _I'm too little, too **weak** to do a thing! Itachi…_ "Big brother?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Plaa mith me thumb thing." The older child froze at the utmost seriousness in his sibling's cute voice. They locked eyes, Itachi taken aback by the determination in Sasuke's. "Pwomith you won't twuth anyone who call themtel 'Madara'. They **liar**. Pleath, big brother, PLAA MISS ME!"

"I…" Confused, Itachi did the only thing he could think of – hug Sasuke. In a whisper, the small shinobi answered: "I promise, little brother."

"Good." Sasuke next grinned cheekily, slapping his brother's forehead. "TAG, YOU IT!"

Itachi stared at the doorway Sasuke had dashed through in puzzlement, then chuckled softly. The 6-year-old stood up and went after him. _Sasuke clearly did NOT refer to **exploding tags** ; I will have to decipher what this game of his actually is._

Once the game of Tag ended about half an hour later due to the 1-year-old quickly tiring (to his silent fury), they flopped down onto grass in a small, forest-like area in the unofficial Uchiha district (their entire clan lived in a slightly isolated corner of Konoha; subconsciously, Sasuke avoided thinking on that too deeply).

Once his panting receded, Sasuke turned his head to look at Itachi. "Big brother...?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"What 'cha-rah'?"

Itachi blinked. His gaze then sharpened as he gently asked: "'Chakra'? Where did you hear about that?"

"…Papa?"

"Don't **lie** to me, Sasuke." No "chan".

Said reincarnated boy scowled. _Like **you're** one to talk! In _ 'Naruto' _, all its Itachi did was lie to Sasuke! ... ... ...But this isn't THAT Itachi. He's not my brother like Itachi- **nii** is._ "Torri." ["Sorry."]

The bigger ravenette sighed. _What changed, little brother? **When** did someone get to you?_ "...Chakra is life energy produced within the chakra coils. It is released through an individual's tenketsu."

"What dat?"

"Pressure points, meaning certain parts of the human body that are sensitive to touch."

"Oh." _How the hell am I gonna save you if I can't even access my own Kami-forsaken **Chakra**?! … … Feelin'… sleepy._

Itachi sat up after a moment of silence, watching his baby sibling struggling to stay awake. With a fond smile, he picked the infant up and carried him home. Sasuke snuggled against the Uchiha heir's shoulder at once, falling asleep with a content smile despite his inner turmoil.

 _Sasuke... I **won't** let this 'Madara' harm you ever again_ , the older ravenette silently promised.

* * *

Once he woke up in his room from the impromptu nap brought on by utter exhaustion, a groggy Sasuke rolled all over his futon for a bit before he sat up with another yawn. The infant adult spent a moment trying to figure out what had happened earlier and why. _…Right, Chakra. First things first, find it._

Two hours passed. He ended up falling asleep and was woken up by Mikoto for dinner. As the Sun started setting later, a very pissed off Sasuke woke up from another nap. _I **so** fucking HATE being a baby!_

Waking up in the middle of the night, Sasuke again rolled around as he slowly woke up. Next, the ravenette decided to try learning a mental defence from _'Harry Potter'_ – a 7-book series in his previous home Universe starring a boy attending Magic school. _Occlumency might prevent Mind Fuck from being used on me, I hope. Right, Snape kept going on about clearing the mind. …How do I do that?_

* * *

 _What. The. FUDGE?!_ Sakura's already shaky concentration was shattered as she sensed **something** crawling inside of herself like a second cardiovascular system, except with what she could only think of as _fiery water but not_ in place of blood. It vanished from her 'sight' the instant she dropped out of the deep meditative state – which took 5 months of continuous, SLOW self-teaching in meditation (with lots of trial and error just to regulate breathing) to reach in the first place! _When I wanted to regain control of myself, I didn't expect some **freaky shtick** to be inside me!_

"Sakura-chan! There, there, my little blossom. Mummy's here," Mebuki said soothingly, picking her daughter up and attempting to calm down the screaming infant.

As her nerves calmed at their proximity, Sakura slowly settled. _I'm **pathetic**. _ She still gripped Mebuki's shirt while sobbing, too young to just stop. The pinkette eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Once the Sun was long up, the Harunos went down some stairs at the back of the house as Mebuki headed to work. Sakura was plopped into a highchair with a children's picture book. The pinkette rolled her eyes – light forest green like her mum's, but hooded instead of round – at it. _Like **this** stupid thing can keep me entertained_ , she mentally complained for the millionth time, cursing herself for being so careless that the adults didn't let her run around in the shop. _If I'd just restrained myself, instead of idiotically exploring like a bloody CHILD… then they wouldn't think I'd stick my nose into every flowerpot and I wouldn't be so effing **bored**._

Sakura ceased glaring at the book when she heard the bell by the flower shop's door tinkle a second time. The babyfied woman blinked in surprise at the owner arriving twenty minutes **after them**. _Although… that does explain why Mum had to use her spare key to open shop. Did something happen to him this morning?_ she couldn't help thinking in concern, her infantile lips twisting in a frown that looked more like a pout.

"Yamanaka-san!" Mebuki exclaimed, coming out from behind the counter (her daughter's highchair next to it) to approach the blond with an anxious look. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, and could have sworn I've told you to call me Inoichi," the young man replied with a friendly smile, his pupilless, pale blue eyes gleaming in minor anticipation at the results to be received once Mebuki's shift today ended. He glanced from his lavender-haired friend to her only child, only to do a slight doubletake. _What?! I swear that baby just gave me a **look**._ At Sakura's innocent grin and waving of tiny hands accompanied by baby babble, the shinobi decided he must have imagined it. _Sakura is just a 1-year-old like Ino; they can't understand what to NOT put into their mouths, let alone very subtle social cues!_

Inoichi returned his gaze on the young assistant. "Anyway, I have some errands to run today. Please take care of the shop for me."

Said 18-year-old froze, her kind smile slipping into a frown. "A-are you s-sure, Yamanaka-san? I mean… j-just…" she stuttered, then exclaimed: "WHY?! I can't be put in charge of this place!" Mebuki at once slapped her lightly tanned hands over her mouth, ashamed of the outburst.

Inoichi chuckled in good humour. "You've earned my trust these past two years, Mebuki-chan. Noriko agrees with me that you **can** keep the shop running and take care of Sakura-chan at the same time for a day; you no longer are that scared girl we met, but a strong mother and an excellent shopkeeper."

The lavender-haired female gave him an unsure look, but eventually nodded with a determined expression. "I **won't** let you down, Inoichi-san!"

"Good. I leave the shop in your hands until Sunset; see you then." The blond turned around and left just as a customer entered.

Sakura watched her mum handle everything with mixed feelings. _On one hand, I **am** glad that Mum is getting a promotion; on the other, she's now too busy to pay any attention to **me**. …No, don't be a selfish bitch, Sakura. She deserves this chance and shouldn't have to deal with the burden **I** am._

Knowing that she would start crying thanks to her baby instincts if the pinkette kept up this line of thought, Sakura focused on meditating with the dumb book as her cover (to keep people from wondering why she was being so quiet rather than babbling butchered words). Sakura soon sensed the same strange stuff from last night once she had reached the deep meditative state. _…What the heck IS that?! **Magic**?_

Her concentration having broken again, it took another hour for Sakura to find it. She got interrupted by Mebuki since it was time for her late morning meal (as a baby, the pinkette ate 6 times a day; she was just grateful to get solid foods instead of the mush from a few months ago and the baby milk from before that).

With Mebuki resuming work while keeping half her attention on the eating infant, Sakura paused to try and sense that thing once more. _It's… WEIRD! Could this… be **chi** , from _'Avatar: The Last Airbender' _? Would explain the setting, though this place is a lot more modern with its refrigerators and radios. … Wait, that's it! I must be in_ 'Harry Potter' _or at least in a different Universe where there really is honest-to-heaven MAGIC. …Or it could be that my reincarnation is why I have all that weird shit crawling around inside of me._ "ARGH!" _My head hurts…_ Sakura scowled.

Resuming her meal, the pinkette forgot all about her frustratingly strange situation for a moment. She soon finished eating and got cleaned up by Mebuki. After her nap (the young mother closed shop for half an hour to place Sakura into the crib back in their flat and to have lunch herself; the sleeping infant was then placed into a baby bouncer inside the flower shop so Mebuki could keep working), Sakura played with her panda teddy bear while sitting in the highchair for a long moment.

Next, with her mum distracted by customers, the pinkette used the picture book as her cover so she could meditate again. _Cha! Found it!_ Sakura sensed the energy threads running within her like blood. Her concentration promptly broke thanks to the triumph.

* * *

That evening, Inoichi returned with an unusually wide smile that prompted Mebuki to give him a surprised look. "You're in a good mood," the 18-year-old remarked, shifting her daughter into a more comfortable position on Mebuki's hip. The pinkette clung to her like a koala cub. Sakura giggled at that mental comparison.

"Congratulations, Mebuki-chan!" the blond told his young employee, "Starting today, you're officially co-owner of _'Yamanaka Flowers'_."

 _Oh, so **that** 's what this morning was all about!_ Sakura thought in realization. _…But what's with that weird look he just gave me?_

Mentally shrugging it off, the 13-months-old adult resumed her previous task. She drifted into the deep meditative state (as much a she could considering her current position, which actually was next to nothing) and glimpsed that same **something** inside of her mum.

Sakura gave a baby cheer at her slight success: "HELL YEAH!"

The adults' conversation instantly came to a (metaphorically) screeching halt. Mebuki moved Sakura so the two females were face to face. " **Where** did you hear that word?"

Panicking, the babyfied woman burst into tears. She never noticed the same thoughtful look Inoichi gave her a few minutes ago briefly return on his face. He then shrugged, dismissing it. Mebuki cuddled her daughter, the pinkette quickly calming.

 _I gotta be more careful! Don't want the Muggles getting suspicious that I'm anything but a normal baby, since I doubt my Magic is normal. I'd rather **not** get treated like Harry was by the Dursleys_ , Sakura thought once she felt better.

* * *

A month passed. _WOW, Magic feels so **weird**_ , the 14-months-old woman-baby mused for the 1000th time as she 'watched' it run within what **seemed** to be her veins. Sakura sensed it flow from coils in her major organs throughout the tiny body. Unknown to the infant (as sensing it 100% was impossible for Sakura at the moment), her 'Magic' was produced from nodes all over it.

Sakura next searched out her mum's. _I wonder why Mum **never** uses it? Magic is BRILLIANT, and Inoichi-san has it too so it's not like we'd be breaking Statue of Secrecy or whatever._ These confused thoughts floated through her mind as the pinkette yawned, soon falling asleep.

When she woke up from the nap, Sakura laid there while shifting her limbs a lot. She then sat up with a yawn. Getting an idea, the pinkette slowly tied her thin, dark gray blanket (she preferred it over a pink one since the colour made her feel less childish) around her little head as a blind fold. She set about sensing her own 'Magic' as well as her mother's.

 _I'm Toph Beifong! MWUAHAHAHAHAA!_

As the day went by, Mebuki eventually let her daughter keep loosely wearing the blindfold as Sakura crawled around their flat. She smiled in amusement, never realizing the tiny female was trying to learn their surroundings without the aid of sight nor that Sakura eventually found her via Chakra Sensing.

* * *

By the time another month had gone, Sakura easily walked in the flat with the blindfold on and 'saw' the colour – for lack of a more accurate word – of her own and her mum's 'Magic'. She **couldn't** , however, do anything more than that no matter how hard the pinkette tried.

Sakura giggled, clumsily climbing onto the Harunos' sofa once she had tightened her blindfold. _I am the **greatest** Magic Sensor in the world and don't you dunderheads forget it!_ the pinkette silently informed imaginary enemies, waving her tiny fist as she sat.

* * *

A certain blond giggled as she was moved up and down by a pair of pale hands. "MORE, NAT!"

"Ya sure 'bout that? Huh, Naruto-chan?" Natsu questioned with an amused smirk, then blew against the 14-months-old girl-turned-boy's little stomach. She promptly shrieked in delight.

Lowering his self-appointed charge, Natsu smiled fondly at 'him'. _You're a regular baby like the rest of 'em. Those stupid rumours are **wrong**._ He squatted to return Naruto onto the floor.

Said baby at once used Natsu's legs to help herself stand up, then ran off to play with the others. Soon bored by that, Naruto plopped down in a corner. _Hmm… Which Disney movie will I try to remember today…?_

"Nah!" the blond exclaimed, clapping her hands as she thought of something: _I'm sooo bored… Reincarnation's real, so ki might be too! Worth a shot! …How'd Gohan teach Videl again?_

Naruto lowered her tiny hands, cupping them in front of her stomach. She next slowed her breathing to try and regulate it. What felt like **hours** (but was really 10 minutes) passed, the 1-year-old eventually getting frustrated by her lack of success. She started crying.

"Now, now, Naruto-chan. Whatever's the matter?" Natsu asked, coming over to pick 'him' up.

"Nu-uh!" The blond wiggled and squirmed until the orangette placed her back down. She sat.

Natsu blinked. _O-kay… I'll never understand babies._ He left Naruto to 'his' weird game upon hearing another two infants start crying, rushing over to calm them down.

The blond concentrated again. _Gotta stay till and relax, instead of forcing it like earlier._ Finally, Naruto felt **something** in her belly. The girl-turned-boy at once cheered, clapping in joy. _YAAAY, I really **am** in _ 'Dragon Ball Z' _! I'm gonna be the bestest Z Warrior!_ "BE-LIEVE IT!"

By the end of the week, Naruto had learned to feel her 'ki' but never managed to get even a spark. She kept baby babbling about it to all the other orphans in her excitement.

* * *

 _O.K., evidently this 'clear your mind' stuff **isn't** total bullshit after all_ , Sasuke mentally conceded when he found a faint energy inside of himself (like Sakura had). It had taken him the past 2 months and 2 weeks to calm his mind. In the process, he now sensed a foreign presence inside of himself – which the ravenette quickly realized was his Chakra.

* * *

 _Wow, Mr Yamanaka's Magic feels completely different from mine and Mum's! The basis is **sorta** the same… but it's colour and taste are totally his own. Ino's is reeeally similar to his_ , Sakura mused. Then, cringing, the pinkette moved away from the slobbering, platinum blonde baby girl she had just been introduced to.

* * *

 _NO FAIR; I wanna learn how to fly!_ Naruto complained when she still couldn't bring out her 'ki'. Deciding to take her mind off this failure, she decided to **actually** nap now rather than pretending to.

Months flew by, each day blurring together with the next. Naruto began to sense her 'ki'. _WEIRD! It's like I have two… One feels nice and **right** , but the other is like super-hot chili!_

The 1-year-old mentally poked and prodded at the latter. Everything went black, the last thing Naruto heard being Natsu's panicked shouting: "Wha–? **How**? N-no, no, NARUTO!"

* * *

A.N.: *snorts* Itachi jumped to conclusions. I've no idea how much or little this'll change stuff. Sakura and Naruto are assuming all sorts of stuff too.  
Mm-hmm, none of these three fully understand what's going on. Sasuke's imprecise knowledge is useless as anything other than a vague "Heads up!" for future shit-storms, and Sakura & Naruto are just messing around! Then again, they ARE only babies at the moment…

Heh-he-he... *grinning sheepishly, scratches the back of her head* As y'all can see from Sasuke's list, there's not much I remember 'bout the _'Naruto'_ Universe off the top of my head. Not to mention some of the stuff sure is preeetty inaccurate… coz I'm too lazy to doublecheck. I figure this is more realistic than giving him eidetic memory like most S.I.'s seem to have.

If anyone is surprised by Sasuke throwing a temper tantrum, remember he's now mentally (both intellect- & emotion-wise) a teenager. Meaning he lets his displeasure be very clear. ...And he's a baby, physically. Actually, humans of **all** ages are highly emotional. *facepalms*

Thanks, AnnKotz! I'll be sure to follow your idea of calling Naruto what she identifies herself as; buuut, to avoid confusion, I'm referring to her as a 'boy' until further notice & 'he' in everybody else's POV (unless Naruto tells them her actual gender).

Fun Fact: Ep1's title is inaccurate coz Team 7 aren't even freakin' **toddlers** yet!

Suffixes: 'nii' means 'older brother'; 'san' is a sign of respect & the equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Miss, but used after first name/surname/occupation/title. I won't use Japanese beyond these and other suffixes, to prevent confusion. Hence Sasuke being called "little brother" by Itachi, Mikoto "Mama" by Sasuke, etc.

Foreign words: 'onigiri' are basically rice doughnuts filled with salmon (O.K., not really accurate, but that's the only simple description I could come up with); a 'kunai' is a double-edged sharp knife with a point at the end and a little ring in place of a handle; a 'shuriken' is a 4- to 6- pointed star with sharp edges and a circle in the middle (and, occasionally, the edges are curved), and it can be small enough to hide in an adult's palm or as big as a beach ball (though still flat coz shuriken aren't round).

What Sasuke said to Itachi right before they played Tag: "Promise me something. Promise you won't trust anyone who calls themselves 'Madara'. They're **liars**. Please, big brother, PROMISE ME!"

I got 'Noriko' from the voice actor of Ino's mum; _'Narutopedia'_ doesn't have her name, sooo…

P.S. I **don't** own the canon nor the _'Naruto Abridged'_ quotes! Most of which will occasionally pop up, none of which I own. So you no sue!


	3. Episode 3

**3\. Scares and Crows**

* * *

Her blue-gray eyes blearily opened, next widening in shock. "Wh-what the heck IS that?! Where am I?!" Naruto at once looked around herself to no avail, as her new, utterly strange surroundings didn't change back into the familiar orphanage. In front of her was a dark yellow, shadowy dungeon-like place that had one pair of gigantically tall strips of wall showing strange, curvy symbols and what looked like kanji on either side of locked giant metal bars.

"Huh? AAAHH! I'm big again!" The little blond ran a hand through her new, shoulder-length hair after poking her stomach in surprise and twisting her limbs to test them. "I can move so much **better** now! An' my hair's nice…"

Naruto then frowned in thought. "But… how'd I get here? And where is 'here', anyways?" The seemingly-8-year-old glanced curiously at each of the rather pretty symbols again, approaching them. "Is, is that stuff Japanese, or Urdu, or somethin' along those lines? The first **would** make some sense, 'cause Natsu speaks it. …Except that I dunno how to read Japanese. Grr, why won't someone tell me WHAT'S GOING **ON**?!"

Suddenly, from the darkness of the prison cell emerged a gigantic, ginger predator's white razor teeth and crimson eyes (with a bit of red fog in front of the latter). Naruto fell on her butt with a shriek. Followed by crossing her arms over her head in fear when there was the crash of a clawed, giant paw meeting metal bars. "YOU LITTLE JAILER! I WILL RIP YOU INTO SHREDS!"

Hastily backing away, Naruto dragged herself away from the enraged vulpine beast. Teary eyes snapped shut as she screamed: "NATSU-NII! HEEELP!"

* * *

A young man, whose face was hidden by a white porcelain mask with triangular ears and four red stripes, tensed from where he had been watching the orphaned infants from shadows. _That Chakra– No, no, no, NOPE! It absolutely **can't** be! Minato-sensei, Kushina-neesan, just NO!_ All of these thoughts flashed through the 17-year-old's mind in less than a blink, followed by him racing to Naruto so fast it was as if he had appeared from thin air!

"Wha–? How? N-no, no, NARUTO!" _This isn't possible; my Naruto-chan can't be that, that **monster**!_ A horrified Natsu crashed against another guy in his mad dash towards the blond. _AnBu_ , his mind absently supplied even as the proximity to that **dreadful** ly familiar red-hot Chakra briefly pulsing from little Naruto filled him with terror.

"NAT-OO-NII! HEEE'P!" Although his heated anger and immense fear certainly didn't go anywhere, Natsu instinctively pushed that aside for the moment in his protectiveness of the tiny blond. However, AnBu-san already grabbed the baby to tuck under one arm. In a split second, the orangette manage to grab onto the other male. All three vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

AnBu-san shunshined into the Hokage's office. He sensed the demonic Chakra instantly dissipate, and felt a younger boy was currently clinging to his back. Said passenger moved to take a quietly sobbing Naruto, only to be blocked by an elbow from the masked male. The orangette shot him a furious look, but was ignored by the stoic older teen in favour of addressing their village's leader:

"Hokage-sama, there might be a problem with the Seal." Curt and to the point.

The elderly man sitting at a wooden desk set down his paperwork and, entwining his fingers, leaned forward with a serious facial expression. "That is alarming. However, I do not sense the Kyuubi's Chakra at the moment," he stated. _Nevertheless, Jiraiya must be alerted to come check on it as soon as possible. My knowledge on Sealing is nowhere near as ingenuous as Minato's …was._

He looked from the baby boy to the concerned teenager. "Natsu-kun." Said youngster's gaze snapped to the Hokage. "Any particular reason for why you piggybacked on AnBu-san?" _Do **not** give me a reason to think you are a threat to Minato-kun's son._

Oblivious, Natsu (weakly in comparison to ninja) punched the masked male. "This arse showed up out of nowhere just when Naruto-chan got in trouble somehow. He was just sitting there playing, when…" Anger fading, the orangette briefly shuddered. _When that **demon** 's Chakra reappeared for a couple seconds. _Natsu gave the old man a confused look. "But why…? Did that monster do someth–?"

Realization hitting him, Natsu cut himself off with widening eyes. "N-no way… Naruto-chan's…" _  
_

"The jinchūriki of Kyuubi, correct," Sarutobi Hiruzen confirmed, steeling himself against the pain of **that day** over a year ago. Konoha was still reeling from the losses. "You are aware that it is an S-ranked secret?"

"Well, yeah… But I thought those were just stupid rumours! Naruto-chan ISN'T a **monster**!" The pale teen had no idea whether he was trying to convince the Hokage or himself.

"You are correct; Uzumaki-chan is a hero, containing the nine-tails to keep us all safe."

 _Wait, WHAT?! That terrifying thing is **inside of me**?!_ a certain distressed blond mentally exclaimed, letting loose a loud cry.

 _Naruto-chan…_ Momentarily forgetting everything, Natsu made to take his tiny charge from AnBu-san. They locked eyes, the masked male's mismatched ones boring into Natsu's defiant dark ones. Naruto's squirming and plead of "NAT-OO-NII!" brought them out of their standoff.

"Shh, I'm here, Naruto-chan. I'm here," the 15-year-old at once reassured his fellow orphan, shifting around the spacious office whilst cuddling the infant. He completely missed the apologetic look Hiruzen-sama shot AnBu-san; the 17-year-old's intense gaze on the pair didn't go unnoticed, however. _Yeesh, what's **his** problem?_ Natsu wondered absentmindedly in between comforting Naruto.

"Natsu-kun," The orangette stopped to look at Hiruzen at the serious tone of voice, "I have decided to entrust you with keeping an eye on Uzumaki-chan during his time in the orphanage. Are you willing to do so?"

The 15-year-old startled, surprised by the request since it came from the Hokage himself. _Besides, I care about Naruto-chan. No stupid DEMON will ever change that!_ "Yes, Sir." Dismissed, Natsu left the roomy office unaware of Hiruzen's knowledge about him having looked after baby Naruto this whole time.

The Hokage looked at the masked man in concern. "Are you all right, Saku-san?" _Kakashi-kun_ , he mentally corrected, far too aware his subordinate would not accept being addressed by the teen's real first name rather than his designated code name.

 _No, I'm_ ** _not_** _all right! Do you have any idea how it feels to see someone else take care of Sensei's son far better than I ever could ? Do you understand all the **guilt**?!_ Of course, he admitted none of this (not even to HIMSELF). "I'm **fine**." _As long as I can take missions. Lots and lots of missions, so there's no time to think._

After receiving a mission brief, the 17-year-old shunshined away to inform his AnBu team.

* * *

A few weeks passed, with nothing particularly interesting happening to either Naruto, Sakura nor Sasuke. All three spent their days as normal babies (save for Sakura's 'Magic'-sensing game, and Sasuke's continued practice at calming his young mind).

A 10-year-old shinobi – with a cropped mess of jet-black hair and the same healthily pale complexion as most of the other Uchihas – was in one of the numerous small forest clearings of Konoha, in the Uchiha district. He threw a kunai at one of the tree trunks only for another to intercept it, causing the first kunai to shoot into a different trunk instead of the one it had been heading for. The boy repeated this several times, but interrupted himself when he sensed a certain familiar Chakra. Whirling around, he found his kunai whizz off his loose hold from the momentum.

It was dodged by Itachi. Fluidly straightening just as the kunai imbedded itself into the trunk behind him, the gentle child spoke up: "Shisui-niisan?"

The bigger ravenette gave him a wide smile, at once shunshining in front of little Itachi. "What's up, favourite cousin of mine?"

Smiling softly before giving Shisui a serious look, Itachi simply stated: "I need a favour."

* * *

 _Grr..._ Face reddening in fury, Sasuke found his temper flare up once more. This time a number of factors were behind it – _I **finally** manage to walk away from Mom without Itachi-nii randomly showing up, only to get nowhere at emptying myself of emotions for the billionth time in nearly a MONTH! At this rate I can kiss my mind goodbye when the massacre rolls around._

 _N-no, I **can't** give up! They're counting on me to save them!_ It strained what minuscule patience he had left, but Sasuke managed to calm himself down after taking deep breaths and mentally reciting Disney characters. "Urgh!" _I need a break._

He picked up his bright rubber ball with both hands, about to practice aiming by throwing it at the ceiling while laying on his little back (as usual) when the door was slid open. The ravenette at once rolled onto his stomach and (letting the ball go) moved up into a crawling position before clumsily getting up. _Huh Who're you?_ Sasuke wandered towards the newcomer in childish curiosity.

The much bigger boy squatted down, grinning good-naturedly. He ruffled Sasuke's hair, earning himself a baby scowl that looked more like a pout. "Heheh, you're **adorable** , Sasuke-chan! Don't think we've been introduced yet. My name is Shisui; I'm your cousin, on our fathers' side."

Sasuke blinked. "Shi-oo-nii?" he carefully questioned the older male, utterly confused. The 17-month-old then shook his head, scowling again. _Just GREAT! **Another** precious person I have to protect._

 _...No. I'm already stressing over my parents and Itachi-nii; no point adding this 'Shisui' into the mix._ Decision made, Sasuke toddled over to his ball. He picked it up and threw it at the intruder. "Go 'way!"

The ball was lazily caught by Shisui. "Now, now, Sasuke- **chan**! No need to be mean, eh? Here, I brought something for you."

The much smaller ravenette watched suspiciously as his cousin knelt in front of him and pulled a thin stack of A5 papers out of a pocket. "And here's a brush and ink. You can use these to paint," Shisui stated with his friendly smile, arranging all the items onto the futon.

"Why?" _Why are you being so **nice** to me? I won't save your or anyone else's lives when that sick bastard Madara shows up soon._

"It's fun!" Shisui replied, misunderstanding the muttered question. "Let me show you."

After an exaggeratedly joking yet somehow quiet demonstration from the elder Uchiha, a reluctant Sasuke accepted the brush and let his hand be guided to paint on a blank paper. Soon enjoying himself, he couldn't help giggling. Attempting to paint Shisui's nose black like a bear's was particularly amusing!

"Want to learn how to write your name?" the bigger child asked, a flash of determination in his eyes. _Itachi-kun's idea is crazy, but... You're a great kid, Sasuke-chan. **Both** of you are._

"YEAH!" Inhibitions temporarily forgotten, Sasuke grinned up at his cousin in childish excitement.

Shisui chuckled in amusement as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's smaller one and guided it to shakily form the correct letters. _It's not English or Kanji_ , Sasuke noticed, scowling as he concentrated.

After another try, Shisui 'let' his baby cousin messily attempt it alone while he secretly Summoned a crow that then handed him a scroll. "Lets see if we can do it neatly." The bigger Uchiha boy guided Sasuke in painting his name at the bottom of the scroll, underneath Shisui's own.

 _Ouch!_ Sasuke looked at his thumb in confusion, but there didn't **seem** to be anything wrong with it. It didn't even hurt! He couldn't help but feel something nagging him at the back of his mind, however. ... _I'm imagining things._

"Shisui-kun!" Said 10-year-old nearly jumped, feeling guiltily relieved that he had just tucked the dried scroll away. He looked up at Aunt Mikoto with his usual grin as she gently chided him: "You were supposed to bring Sasuke-chan to the dining room. Dinner is ready."

"Ahaha, sorry, Auntie! I can go home instead; I left my room a mess, anyway."

"I certainly believe that," Mikoto dryly remarked, glancing at her youngest's room. Sasuke got up and ran to her for a hug. "Regardless, lets go eat."

Shisui nodded his acceptance as he rose to his feet. The implied _refusal will be taken as a direct insult of my cooking skills_ rang loud and clear.

* * *

Natsu blinked, then shrugged. "Stupid, gossipy boss..." the orangette grumbled, dismissing an eccentric-sounding visitor's conversation with her about Naruto in favour of comforting the shunned baby.

He instinctively stiffened a moment later, hugging the blond a bit tighter. The teen rose from his squat to turn around just as he heard from right behind himself: " **Well**! You must be the brat Hiruzen-sensei mentioned."

"You were Hokage-sama's student?!" Natsu blurted out, too surprised by that titbit to notice the odd look that briefly passed on the white-haired man's face (which had a red line going down from each eye down to the jaw).

Snapping out of his stupor almost instantly, the visitor did a silly little jig that prompted Natsu to stare in bafflement. "I am Jiraiya, the epitome of manliness! I shall fall for no woman's wiles! When you're me, you only need to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet."

"So you're a pervert," Natsu deadpanned after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm not a pervert…" The teen's relief was short-lived. "I'm a Super Pervert!"

He facepalmed.

* * *

"Welcome, I guess," the orange-haired boy muttered, letting Jiraiya enter his apartment first before closing the door behind himself and Naruto.

"Not very neat, are you?" the white-haired male commented, taking in the mess (brought about by scrolls, brushes, sheets of paper, books, a few clothes, trash and some leftovers having been one by one strewn everywhere over the past few days) at a glance. He took a closer look at the scrolls, intrigued. "You study fūinjutsu?"

"Umm, yeah? I mean – Yes, Sir. It's really interesting."

"Huh. Anyhoo, I gotta check Uzumaki's Seal. Put him on the futon."

Naruto couldn't help giggling and kicking as Jiraiya poked at her belly. _It tickles!_

"Everything checks out," the Sannin informed Natsu, then promptly shunshined away before the teen could ask questions.

Huffing in annoyance, Natsu turned to the blond with his usual cheery grin. "How about we hang out in here for the rest of today? I doubt anyone in the orphanage is gonna miss us..."

"Play, play!" Naruto agreed, clapping her tiny sunkissed hands.

* * *

As a few weeks went by, Sasuke found both his days and nights mentally exhausting.

 _If I could JUST learn to effing properly compartmentalize my emotions, I could start shielding my mind from access and therefore myself from influence,_ the cranky infant thought, scowling.

He then blinked in confused concern for his own intelligence. _What's it called again? 'Occlumency'? ...My head huuurts._ Blinking back frustrated tears, the tiny ravenette contemplated why he was even doing this in the first place. _I don't understand how I know it, but my mind and family are in **danger**. I have to keep... trying... have ta... get powerful..._ He fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Sasuke resumed doing the only thing he knew.

* * *

Time flew by once more, days/weeks/months blurring together until half a year had passed.

"Oh, all right," Mebuki had conceded one day during that time, letting Sakura sit on a blanket with a few toys and a pair of picture books. Her hired assistant was handling the register and a customer at that moment. _She isn't trying to wander off to look at the flowers again? Very well, my little cherry blossom. I trust you to behave._ Her fond smile slightly softening her stern features, the young mother refocused on working while keeping watch over Sakura in her peripheral vision.

Now, said baby was on the blanket as usual. Sakura briefly pretended to play with her toys once an hour, the rest of it spent looking at a picture book to cover for her 'Super Secret Magic Sense Practice'. _Cool, now I can feel some of Mum's emotions through her Magic! AND I can sense some of the passers-by just outside our shop! Hell yeah!_

 _Next up, Seismic Sense!_ Tying onto her head the makeshift blindfold, Sakura took deep breaths to reach the usual meditative state after standing up and stepping off the blanket on bare feet. For the dozenth time, she felt the 'Magic' inside of herself and attempted to guide the pinkish white energy down to her feet. _Treat it like **water** , guiding instead of forcing._ It flowed where she wanted the 'Magic' to go for the first time in four months, tickling her from within. Sakura felt a miniscule pulse go from her tiny foot into the floor. _HELL YEAH, I **did it**!_

The pinkette lost her balance at having her foot get stuck against the floor for the blink of an eye. Although her concentration breaking caused Sakura's newfound 'Magic' Control to vanish, it was a fraction of a second too late. She fell sideways with a shriek and an unheard 'crack'.

 _Pain,pain, **pain**!_ was all her mind registered at the sharply stabbing spasms shooting up her right leg, particularly potent at the ankle. Cue an infant in agony.

Mebuki had just handed a customer his change and a bouquet of roses, when she heard her daughter's voice scream: "OUCH! Aaaaahh!"

Rushing to the 2-year-old's side, horror filled Mebuki at the unnatural angle a loudly crying Sakura's ankle was in as the pinkette lay on her blanket. Not even noticing either the customer's or her assistant's concern, the 19-year-old gathered Sakura into her arms as gently as possible while fighting back helpless tears. She carefully rose to her feet.

"Muh-Mummy's h-here, Sak-kura-chan. Mummy's here," Mebuki stuttered, holding the injured infant to her chest as she moved towards the entrance/exit.

* * *

Pale eyelids fluttered open. _Oww... Huh?_ _Where–?_ Whiteness. Smell of antiseptic. _Must be the local hospital. But why am I...?_ Pain shot up her little leg when she tried to move. _Oh. I must've passed out from the agonizing pain._

"Sakura-chan..." The pinkette turned her head, then flinched at all the guilt and anxiety on her mother's face.

Incomprehension filled Sakura as she felt and saw Mebuki shift closer to hug her without lifting the baby from the hospital bed. She stared at the lavender-haired female with a baffled expression. _I don't get it. Why do you ...care? **I'm** the one who messed up! And I didn't just injure myself, but now I've made cha CRY!_ "I'm torri." ["I'm sorry."]

Mebuki and Sakura quietly cried together; by the time a 'nurse' walked in, they had calmed down enough to wipe their tears away. The pinkette barely paid attention to his conversation with her mother. _Why's the nurse wearing **that**? ... And why did I try to learn Seismic Sense again? Oh right, 'cause I have Magic and it's the only thing that doesn't bore me. Buuut, wait a minute. How come I know what those are when Mum never told me? Or maybe she did and I just forgot._

Deciding to dismiss that confusing line of thought, Sakura looked up at the 'nurse'. "Who you?"

He chuckled. "My name is Iyashi; I am a medical-nin, Sakura-chan," the white-clad adult introduced himself. "Your ankle will get better in a month, as long as you are careful and keep off it," he added indulgently. Glancing at Mebuki as he said this, Iyashi-sensei completely missed the calculating look on the 2-year-old's face.

 _Note to self: learn Cure or Episkey, whatever those are, a.s.a.p.!_

* * *

Bored to tears by the next day and feeling slightly suffocated by her mother's constant hovering, Sakura requested a "Magic green healing thingy" book. Mebuki at once sent her assistant to retrieve three books from the Library.

The teen returned with a pair of children's books held in trembling arms, along with _'Dummies' Guide to Basics of Medical Ninjutsu'_. He dropped them off at the Harunos' flat before returning to work.

Sakura threw a tantrum when she quickly realized that, although she could read, none of the characters were recognizable. Making each book seem like gibberish.

"Shh, shh, my little cherry blossom. Sweetheart, whatever is the matter? Your ankle hurts, is that it? I knew it; I'm a horrible mother." Mebuki soothed her daughter until the pinkette ceased crying, then looked at Sakura in confusion as the baby stared mournfully at the books. "Oh, you want me to read to you?"

Hiccupping, Sakura nodded since there wasn't any other option.

The month flew by in a blur of Inoichi occasionally dropping by to help with the shop, Noriko briefly visiting the Harunos twice (with baby Ino in tow, of course), and Mebuki reading the children's books and showing the medical one's pictures to Sakura.

* * *

"Happy third birthday, Sakura-chan!" Mebuki greeted her giggling daughter with a loving smile, one week after the broken ankle had healed. The pinkette tore into the presents, joy filling the lavender-haired woman at her daughter's wide-eyed shock. "I know you like looking at the pictures in that book about healing, so I bought you a copy with all my savings. These," she gestured to the unwrapped notebook, crayon packet and panda hat, "are from the Yamanakas."

Sakura ran a hand over the new dark gray blanket from Mebuki. _You give me so much... Why...?_ Confused yet touched, she grinned up at her mother and held her little hands up.

Hugging Sakura, the 20-year-old went teary-eyed as she heard her only child whisper: "I love you, Mummy."

* * *

"HAAAPPY birthday to ya, happy birthday to ya! You're now three, Naruto-chan, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY to ya!" Natsu sang off-key a month later, rhythmically raising the blond he held. Naruto giggled gleefully, waving 'his' little fists.

"NATSU-NII!" the birthday boy/girl happily shrieked as she was eventually lowered into a brand-new highchair. They were in Natsu's apartment to celebrate Naruto's first party (and, unknown to said blond, avoiding the increased tensions brought on by today being anniversary of the Kyuubi attack).

"Presents!" the duo exclaimed in unison as Natsu retrieved an armful of packages from his little living-room into the small kitchen. Naruto opened them as carefully as he could. A pair of yellow pyjamas with no card, a book titled _'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'_ with no card, a red teddy bear with no card, a blanket from Sarutobi-sama and three small, colourful toys from Natsu.

"Nice of Hokage-sama to let you stay with me until tomorrow," Natsu remarked. He briefly frowned as a thought occurred to him, then stuck his head out the window.

"OY, AnBu-san! I might not be a ninja or even sense you, but that **doesn't** mean I'm stupid. C'mon in an' have some cake. I promise to NOT prank you silly!" When there was no answer, the orangette shrugged as he returned to Naruto. "Meh, his loss!"

* * *

In his hiding place, Kakashi couldn't help silently wondering: _Is that idiot somehow related to Kushina-neesan?_

* * *

Grinning at his charge once they had both tasted cake, Natsu picked Naruto up and helped 'him' get dressed. "That's my baby bro," the 17-year-old chuckled.

"Lil' **sis** , Natsu-nii!" said blond corrected with a giggle.

The orangette snorted. "Suuure."

They walked out, Natsu holding his head high and Naruto supportively as passers-by soon noticed them. The few civilians whom had known the orange-haired orphan were shocked at the sight of them, while others muttered in increasing anger at the sight of the birthday boy in his arms. Dodging thrown items, he felt his temper flare up.

Accidentally bumping into a passer-by while avoiding an empty soda can, Natsu opened his mouth to apologize. He ended up blocking a punch with his elbow after wiping spit off his face. "MONSTER! Demon-lover!" The furious civilian was kicked away by an enraged Natsu as he hugged Naruto closer.

 _I'M the reason they're being so mean?_ the frightened blond thought as horror and guilt began to fill her, _Is it... that scary thing inside of me? Did it **hurt** them?_

"Grr! Remember what Hokage-sama said? Assaulting Konoha's jinchūriki is **illegal** an' everyone's supposed to keep their mouths SHUT!" He raced through the crowd, his words giving the grief-stricken people pause long enough for him to get Naruto away from them.

The duo came to a stop in front of a fast-food stall that had five white sheets which spelled out _'_ _Rāmen Ichiraku'_ in red. Panting, Natsu looked at it once he'd caught his breath. "Might as well try it." He entered, sitting on a barstool with Naruto in his lap.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Ichiraku's. May I take your order, Uzumaki-san?" a brunette girl around Natsu's age greeted them.

Natsu looked at her uncertainly, prepared to bolt if she too looked at Naruto in disgust or anger. The female teenager **didn't** do so; instead she smiled kindly at them both. "Uhh, sure. Whadda ya recommend?"

"Well, we have miso ramen with roasted pork fillet, miso ramen with narutomaki, beef ramen, chicken ramen, spicy roast beef ramen, shrimp ramen with lime..." she trailed off as Natsu's stomach growled. A chuckle.

"The first one will do," he decided, not in the least embarrassed. The 17-year-old instead asked his charge: "What about you, Naruto-chan?"

Feeling better after some coaxing from her honourary brother, she happily replied: "Same!"

"All right. My dad, Teuchi, will make your food; please wait a moment."

After only the first swallow, Natsu looked up from his meal to gaze at the father-daughter duo with teary eyes. "This... is DELICIOUS!" A slurping Naruto paused long enough to voice 'his' agreement.

* * *

 _Sensei, your son is in good hands_ , Kakashi mused as he left his perch while the duo ate.

He shunshined into his apartment to take off the porcelain mask, revealing a pale face with its lower half hidden by a black cloth-mask. The silverette next changed clothes in less than a minute and promptly left to visit one of the two _'Yamanaka Flowers'_.

Lost in suppressing painful memories, he didn't notice the head of a certain toddler with light pink hair snap up in shock. By the time she had yanked her blindfold down from the eyes to the neck, Kakashi was already gone.

The silver-haired young man knelt in front of the Memorial Stone. He lowered a bouquet of pink carnations and white oak flowers in front of it, then placed broken orange goggles next to it.

Kakashi simply sat there for hours in grieving silence.

* * *

 _Who **was** that?_ Sakura silently wondered, eventually raising the blindfold to cover her eyes once more. She darted out of the shop just as a customer entered.

The pinkette ran through the crowd – her 'Magic Sense' helped in avoiding bumping into people; but she didn't manage to always avoid other physical things despite having good instincts, since Sakura had only practiced in the Harunos' flat.

Frustration filling her, Sakura subconsciously guided the two halves of her inner energy downwards to within both feet while stomping down the cobbled street. As a pulse of it hit the ground, she found herself stuck **again**. Luckily, at least the 3-year-old didn't fall over this time (despite her panicking).

She blushed in embarrassment at feeling passers-by stare.

"Are you lost, kid?" a female yet brash voice asked. Sakura looked up, then promptly lowered her head while fiddling with the hem of her light grey shirt. _Whoa... Her Magic feels super strong! But, I think... she's... hurting...? Like there's a lot of owies all over the lady._ The pinkette "Eep!"ed as said woman said impatiently: "Kid, **answer the question**."

Uncomfortable, Sakura blurted the first thing that came to mind: "I'm stuck!" The blush now crept down the back of her neck too!

* * *

Sasuke was in trouble. Oh, the 3-year-old **knew** he would deservedly receive punishment for what he had just done, but this... THIS was getting on his nerves!

 _I'm being stalked by a bloody **bird**!_ Said animal was still flying nearby when he looked over his shoulder, running through the Uchiha district with a tiny packet clutched in his hand. He stuffed it into his blue pants' pocket.

Reaching home, the ravenette rushed in.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

A.N.: This Episode just kept getting longer, and longer, and longer... *grins sheepishly* I just reeeally wanted to include a scene with a crow (coz of Episode Title) and more of Kakashi (my Fave character), but the Sannin decided to butt in! (I managed to kick Tsunade's official debut & Orochimaru into the next Ep., though. *evil smirk*)

Yup, kiddies can't remember their previous lives by the end of this Episode. The memories have fully faded away; **only** stuff they've thought of repeatedly, therefore cementing those things in their young minds, remain.

I've decided that people in my version of the _'Naruto'_ world speak Japanese; however, they have Romaji as their writing system so that Seals can be drawn in Kanji, Urdu, etc. However, theirs **isn't** same as ours coz otherwise Sasuke writing his list in  English woulda been pointless.

B.t.w., assume everything is canon unless specifically contradicted in-story. (E.g. parts of Tsunade's backstory.) *smirks cheekily* Hence **semi** -A.U.!

Also, I'm using 'shunshin' (/shunshined/shunshining) as the verb for The Body Flicker Technique & 'Body Flicker Jutsu' as the subjective for it. Ditto with all other techniques that are bound to pop up. *shrugs*

Fun Fact: I'm not bothering describing clothes, except for Team 7 kids' outfits, since there are too many clothes in the show/manga that are known only in Japanese. Don't wanna make this even **more** confusing...

Suffixes: 'sensei' is used after an occupation/name to show the individual is a master of their craft or a teacher/doctor/professor; 'sama' is a markedly more respectful version of san that's used to refer to people whom are much higher in rank than oneself/customers (by a shopkeeper)/people one greatly admires, plus it is sometimes used to oneself (showing extreme arrogance); 'chan' is often attached to children's names when calling them by their first name, though it's also used for teenage girls/young women/lovers/close friends; 'nee' mean big sister like 'nii' means big brother, with san tacked on as a sign of respect. E.g. Itachi views his cousin Shisui as an older brother but also respects him.

To duskrider: Sorry, Natsu **won't** be officially adopting Naruto after graduation nor will he be Team 7's secondary teacher at that point in the story's timeline. But MAJOR THANKS for your Review coz it gave me a ton of inspiration for what to do with Natsu; hence parts of this Episode, as well as the next one.

Have a fun winter! *grabs a handful of snow, then tosses it into the air with a laugh*

P.S. Natsu's surname **isn't** Uzumaki; Ayame just assumed it is, due to his obvious bond with Naruto.

And yes, Kakashi goes by "Saku" as an AnBu both to subconsciously honour his dad & coz it means 'a harvest' (which fits into the Hatake naming scheme)/'to tear; to rip up'. Figured that's better than copying everybody else's Inu.

Also, Shisui didn't expect Sasuke to actually learn from the brief lesson on name-writing; he still thinks his youngest cousin is a normal baby.


End file.
